


Types of Kisses With Shawn

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake





	Types of Kisses With Shawn

        Forehead kisses

[Originally posted by coupleaims](https://tmblr.co/Z6ohxg2FrBsI6)

-So these would be when Shawn is extremely proud of you, and just quickly bends down to kiss you on the forehead while wrapping an arm around your neck to pull you closer

-Or when you’re hugging, he slowly kisses you on your forehead and the top of the head as he squeezes you tighter to him

-And they would happen when you guys were sleeping in bed, and you’re just lying on his chest and he kisses you on your forehead before you both fall asleep

·        Nose kisses

[Originally posted by couplenotes](https://tmblr.co/ZfWLRh2DoRAXE)

-They would happen when Shawn is feeling all lovey-dovey and he places his hands on your shoulders and starts kissing all over your face and finishing on the nose

-Or right after kissing him on the lips, you stand up on your tippy toes to place one on his nose; which makes him laugh and pick you up and spin you around

·        Knuckle kisses

[Originally posted by couplenotes](https://tmblr.co/ZfWLRh2EvFuNV)

-These would mostly happen when you’re out in public together. Like for example, you’re walking a red carpet with him and you’re holding hands, and he’ll just occasionally bring your hand up to his lips. And the paparazzi go crazy and the fangirls fawn. Oh I wish this would happen hahah

-They would also happen at more intimate times.

      -Like maybe you’re very upset and you’re crying, and Shawn just takes both of your hands and kisses them while looking at you in the eyes, telling you it’s going to be okay

      -I feel like this would also happen during your first time, it’d be like a good silent wordless way for Shawn to tell you you’re beautiful

·        Fingertip kisses

[Originally posted by outrageauxbonnesmoeurs](https://tmblr.co/Z1ifsw22DWwnA)

-When he’s bored, he’ll just randomly pick up your hand and start trailing kisses down your fingers

·        Cold kisses

[Originally posted by admireforever](https://tmblr.co/ZSkQ6h2HAPjS3)

-This sounds confusing by the title, but it’s basically when you guys are all huddled up together because it’s fucking cold outside. Either his scarf is around you two, or his jacket. You guys are just pressed up against each other for body warmth and he’d kiss you anywhere so easily thanks to the closeness.

·        Cheek kisses

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2EJQwe8)

-One of my favourites!

      -You like standing up on your toes to meet his cheek and place a kiss on it, enjoying the slight blush that would take place there

       -Lots of these when you start dating

       -When you’re both sitting down, he’d like to randomly kiss your cheek.

       -When you’re sick, Shawn still wants to kiss you on the lips, but you insist on not getting him sick so force him to do it on the cheek if he’s going to kiss you.

* * *

·        Jawline kisses

-   When you’re too lazy to stand on your toes or are just much shorter than him, you decide to kiss his jaw and he doesn’t hate it

·        Goodbye kisses

[Originally posted by samhorsley1993](https://tmblr.co/ZqAYfl1gpxJ9i)

-   They’re mostly at the airport, when he has to leave on tour.

-   They’re long, passionate, and there is so much love put into that kiss.

-   Shawn savours every moment of it, like that when he’s away from you he can look back and remember every touch with you.

-   His hands are usually on your waist or holding your back

·        Shoulder kisses

[Originally posted by killijoy](https://tmblr.co/Ztn34x1gUpoXQ)

-   He would kiss you on the shoulder whenever you’re studying, or working. He’d walk into the room seeing you sitting there and would come sit behind you and start placing soft kisses on your shoulder.

-   He also like giving you this after you shower, or you’re going swimming and your shoulder is bare.

-You’d do the same thing to him when he’s shirtless ;)

* * *

·        The interrupting kiss

-   Most of these would happen when you’re pissed at him or you guys are arguing over some petty little thing. Instead of talking, because he knows that you two will be fine, he walks over to you and kisses you mid-sentence.

-   Or, when after he pulled a prank on you, you’re shouting and he just pulls you in for a kiss.

“SHAWN what the hell, I’m covered in whipped crea-“

And he would just swoop in and kiss you, laughing at how cute you are.

“That is some good tasting whipped cream there.”

* * *

·        Laughing kiss

-   You two are both laughing your freaking heads off, and in the middle of your chuckles, he looks at you and leans down for a kiss.

-   These are fun, because you are both so out of breath from laughing and get even more by the kissing.


End file.
